


Arcann's Holo Channel

by Daedamnatus



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Angst, Combat, Comedy, Cooking, Criticism, Dreaming, Family Issues, Found Footage, Gen, Holotube, Humor, Introspection, Knights of the Fallen Empire, Knights of the Fallen Empire Spoilers, Narcissism, Politics, Ramblings, Religion, Social Issues, War, monologues, videos, vlogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daedamnatus/pseuds/Daedamnatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arcann has been vlogging about everything for years.</p><p>The holo videos are archived and stored in this recap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arcann's Holo Channel

**[Found footage on the Zakuulan Public Holonet]**

**Entries 1-6**

 

**Recovered entry #1, originally deleted.**

 

Interior. Vast room with a large bay window. View over the horizon of Zakuul, tall buildings pierce the atmosphere. The screen shakes as a young Arcann handles the recording device up to eye level. His hair is trimmed short. He is wearing a white uniform and his brow is lowered, suspicious. He bites his lips.

“So, I don’t know why this is but Father made his decision and I’m left with nothing to do.”

He pauses and sighs through his nostrils. The image shakes again and he looks over his shoulder before taking a seat and the background changes to a gray wall and the picture goes darker.

“I don’t know if you’ll even get this log but I’m making it anyway. I don’t know when you’re coming back-”

Interrupting himself, Arcann uses his knuckles to scratch the left side of his face and sniffles roughly, eyes darting to the right.

“If you even come back, I hope you won’t find things changed, or at least not too much. I just hate the idea of spending all of my time around Vaylin. You know she makes me feel weird.”

Arcann chuckles and holds the recording device lower as he leans back against a pillow. He is sitting on a bed.

“First Mother, now you.”

He pauses again and his eyes are fixed on the camera.

“Father doesn’t dictate our fate. He’s the Emperor, that doesn’t mean he controls the galaxy - the universe, for that matter. He’s only human, you know?”

He straightens his back and stares intently at the lens.

“If he really is eternal, then so are we. Separating us to make weak us won’t change that. The Empire belongs to us and he knows it. That’s why he’s afraid.”

Licking his lips, he rubs fingers on his chin and his attention is drawn towards the window.

“He may be powerful but not as much as we are when we fight together. It’s like the Sith say: there can only be two. I’m not saying we could be Sith, and I haven’t found any record of Sith twins, but imagine if that could be us, brother. Just imagine…”

His voice trails off and he seems to drift in reverie before eying the camera and his hand suddenly ends the log.

 

**Recovered entry #2, originally deleted.**

 

The horizon is visible from one side to the other and half of the picture is filled with darkness and stars can be seen. The picture pans and turns towards a high structure of gold and its vertical feature cut the landscape in half. It turns up to the torso of Arcann. He is wearing white and golden robes and his face looks amused. He smirks at the camera.

“Father isn’t here yet. No guards either, I sent them out.”

The device is set on the floor and stops shaking abruptly. Arcann’s white boots quickly stride across the throne room and he climbs the stairs two by two. He is grinning widely as he sits on the large chair. Suddenly changing his expression to a stern, regal pose, he makes a dramatic waving gesture of his right hand. He speaks in a low-pitched tone.

“My power is infinite. You will bow to me.”

He freezes with surprise and rises from the throne before rushing to pick up the device. The picture tumbles and finally turns to black.

 

**Entry #3**

 

Arcann is sparring against Zakuul Knights in a training room. They are using fencing staves and he is wearing a simple white outfit. He uses the Force to overpower them. After mere seconds, Arcann defeats all three of his opponents. They lay on the floor and painfully drag themselves back up.

Arcann turns his face towards the camera. His lips stretch into a proud smile.

 

**Recovered entry #4, originally deleted.**

 

The picture is entirely black. The sound is muffled as fabric is being moved and a breath sounds loudly before Arcann’s voice is heard.

“Had another nightmare.”

He swallows audibly and sighs, sniffling.

“You were caught in an ambush on some rainy planet and everyone else was dead, all of our troops... There were Jedi and Sith surrounding you.”

The silence is long and he seems to breathe deeply to regain calm.

“It’s like I can still hear the thunder.”

Muffled sounds of movement. The recording ends.

 

**Entry #5**

 

The sound of something hissing and sizzling fills the audio and the picture shakes as the device is being set upon a table. The decor shows cooking appliances and furniture of chrome and dark colours. Arcann moves into the frame, he is wearing a light gray shirt and dark trousers and his expression is focused as he holds a frying pan over a stove and stirs the cooking ingredients. He finishes up with a sauce that was in a nearby pot and serves the seasoned meat over a plate of vegetables and rice. He places the plate on the table in front of the camera. Vapor emanates from the plate. Arcann takes a seat and uses a fork and knife to start eating. His faces lowers into the frame, beaming with mocking pride.

“Enjoy your field rations, brother.”

He digs the fork to lift a portion of vegetable and meat morsel up to his mouth and begins eating. As he chews with appetite, he uses his left hand, still holding the knife, to reach up to the device. The picture raises up to the ceiling and everything turns white for a second. The device topples with a loud bang and the feet of the table are in view. Arcann is barefooted as he reaches down.

“Shit.”

The recording ends.

 

**Entry #6**

 

Arcann is sitting against the back of his chair at his desk. Behind him, the horizon over Zakuul is visible and the sky is dark. He is wearing his white and golden robes and his fingers are joined as he leans on the elbow rests. His voice is muted and he looks pensive.

“I assisted in a conference with Heskal today.”

His eyes loom over the desk for several seconds. He takes a deep breath before bending forward and fumbling with a stylus upon the table.

“People can believe in whatever they want. Gods, monsters, three-headed talking mountains and singing fish. I don’t care. But don’t you come to me saying that I have to stop everything because my decisions are meaningless. There is freedom in life, wherever we can find it. Whenever we can have it.”

He runs a hand over the fuzz around his scalp and leans backwards again.

“Everything I do is because of Father. Because I’m not just anyone…”

He laughs through his teeth and looks sideways at something outside of the frame. His right hand taps a device command and he focuses back on the camera before blinking slowly.

“I’m not going to be a pawn. I’m going to hold on for as long as I can, by myself if need be, so that no one can dictate my actions. This kind of life can only go on for a time, when we’re young and immature. I get it. But we learn from our mistakes, we teach ourselves the more important lessons and we move on.”

He crosses his arms against his chest and inhales through his nostrils. His mouth frowns momentarily before his expression turns neutral.

“That’s what I believe in.”


End file.
